project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
BW TM List
*Note that in this game and its sequels, HMs are not dictated by specific badges Obtained the Trio Badge * TM83 Work Up - Gift from Chili/Cress/Cilan after defeating them * HM01 Cut - Gift from Fennel after defeating the above * TM46 Thief '- Wellspring Cave, on the ledge south of the entrance * '''TM94 Rock Smash '- Pinwheel Forest Exterior, Gift from the Black Belt Girl near the inner entrance '''Obtained the Basic Badge * TM67 Retaliate '- Gift from Lenora after defeating her * '''TM86 Grass Knot '- Pinwheel Forest Inner, near Ranger Miguel * 'TM70 Flash '- Castelia City 'Narrow Street', Gift from a man behind a dumpster * 'TM44 Rest '- Castelia City 'Castelia Street', Gift from a Hiker on the 11F of the western building * 'TM45 Attract '- Castelia City 'Street near Route 4', Gift from a girl on the 47F of the southeastern building * 'TM41 Torment '- Route 4, follow the path west of the gate from Castelia until the player gets to the abandoned building 'Obtained the Insect Badge ' * 'TM76 Struggle Bug '- Gift from Burgh after defeating him * 'TM28 Dig '- Route 4, Gift from the worker in the northern rest house * 'TM39 Rock Tomb '- Desert Resort, south of Ranger Jaden * 'HM04 Strength '- Nimbasa City, Gift from Ace Trainer inside building northeast of the Pokemon Center * '''TM49 Echoed Voice - Nimbasa City, Gift from a woman inside the Musical Hall * TM21 Frustration '''- Buy from Nimbasa City Pokemon Center * '''TM27 Return - Buy from Nimbasa City Pokemon Center * TM73 Thunder Wave - Buy from Nimbasa City Pokemon Center * TM74 Gyro Ball '- Buy from Nimbasa City Pokemon Center * '''TM16 Light Screen '- Buy from Nimbasa City Pokemon Center * 'TM20 Safeguard '- Buy from Nimbasa City Pokemon Center * '''TM33 Reflect - Buy from Nimbasa City Pokemon Center * TM23 Smack Down '- Buy from Battle Subway Exchange Service Corner * '''TM48 Round '- Buy from Battle Subway Exchange Service Corner * 'TM87 Swagger '- Buy from Battle Subway Exchange Service Corner * 'TM88 Pluck '- Buy from Battle Subway Exchange Service Corner * 'TM34 Sludge Wave '- Buy from Battle Subway Exchange Service Corner * 'TM51 Ally Switch '- Buy from Battle Subway Exchange Service Corner * 'TM59 Incinerate '- Buy from Battle Subway Exchange Service Corner * 'TM60 Quash '- Buy from Battle Subway Exchange Service Corner * 'TM64 Explosion '- Buy from Battle Subway Exchange Service Corner * 'TM77 Psych Up '- Buy from Battle Subway Exchange Service Corner * 'TM66 Payback '- Route 16, requires Strength '''Obtained the Bolt Badge * TM72 Volt Switch '''- Gift from Elesa after defeating her * '''TM55 Scald - Cold Storage Interior, near the entrance Obtained the Quake Badge * HM02 Fly - Driftveil City, Gift from Bianca after defeating her * TM78 Bulldoze - Chargestone Cave Entrance, Gift from Clay * TM07 Hail - Buy from Mistralton City Pokemon Center * TM11 Sunny Day '''- Buy from Mistralton City Pokemon Center * '''TM18 Rain Dance - Buy from Mistralton City Pokemon Center * TM37 Sandstorm - Buy from Mistralton City Pokemon Center * TM58 Sky Drop - Mistralton City, near the plane south of the Cargo Service Building * TM57 Charge Beam '- Route 7, Gift from girl near the entrance to Mistralton City * '''TM81 X-Scissor '- Route 7, near Harlequin Pat in the eastern area * 'TM61 Will-O-Wisp '- Celestial Tower 2F, west of Psychic Doreen * 'TM65 Shadow Claw '- Celestial Tower 4F, west of Ace Trainer Kassandra '''Obtained the Jet Badge * TM62 Acrobatics - Gift from Skyla after defeating her * TM40 Aerial Ace '''- Mistralton City, Gift from Youngster after defeating Skyla * '''HM03 Surf - Twist Mountain Exterior, Gift from Alder after defeating Cheren * TM06 Toxic - Route 17 (requires Surf), shallow water northwest of Fisherman Lyndon * HM05 Waterfall '- Route 18 (requires Surf), in the tall grass on the island's southwest edge * '''TM24 Thunderbolt '- P2 Laboratory (requires Surf), in the tall grass * 'TM19 Telekinesis '- Route 18 (requires Surf and must arrive from P2 Laboratory), in the tall grass on the island's north side * 'TM47 Low Sweep '- Wellspring Cave 1F, requires Surf * 'TM52 Focus Blast '- Wellspring Cave B1F (requires Surf), northeast end * 'TM84 Poison Jab '- Route 6, north of the southernmost bridge which requires Surf * 'TM80 Rock Slide '- Mistralton Cave 2F (requires Strength), northwest corner * 'TM22 Solarbeam '- Pinwheel Forest Interior, eastern edge of the forest that is opened up once the player catches/defeats Cobalion in Mistralton Cave * 'TM91 Flash Cannon '- Twist Mountain B1F, northeast of the ice-covered rock * 'TM90 Substitute '- Twist Mountain, in the northeast tunnel near Ace Trainer Jordan (Winter only, from the Tunnel Hub outside) * 'TM14 Blizzard '- Buy from Icirrus City Pokemon Center * 'TM25 Thunder '- Buy from Icirrus City Pokemon Center * 'TM38 Fire Blast '- Buy from Icirrus City Pokemon Center * 'TM31 Brick Break '- Icirrus City Pokemon Center, Gift from the old woman * 'TM36 Sludge Bomb '- Route 8, northeast of Pokemon Ranger Lewis * 'TM42 Facade '- Route 8, Gift from the Parasol Lady near the Trainer Tips sign '''Obtained the Freeze Badge * TM79 Frost Breath '- Gift from Brycen after defeating him * '''TM63 Embargo '- Dragonspiral Tower Exterior, in the eastern area which requires Surf * 'TM30 Shadow Ball '- Relic Castle B2F, the player must have completed the Reshiram/Zekrom event at Dragonspiral Tower first * 'TM43 Flame Charge '- Tubeline Bridge, Gift from a Jogging Battle Girl (the player must have gotten the Light/Dark stone at Nacrene City first to unlock the area) * 'TM56 Fling '- Route 9, upon exiting the Tubeline Bridge the player will receive a Gift from an Infielder * 'TM15 Hyper Beam '- Buy from Shopping Mall Nine * 'TM68 Giga Impact '- Buy from Shopping Mall Nine * 'TM05 Roar '- Route 10, on the ledge '''Obtained the Legend Badge * TM82 Dragon Tail '- Gift from Drayden/Iris after defeating them *'TM02 Dragon Claw '- Victory Road Interior 3F, on a ledge north of Black Belt Tyrone *'TM12 Taunt '- Victory Road Exterior 2F, the far east *'TM93 Wild Charge '''- Victory Road Exterior 5F, must access from the mountaintop area '''Obtained ''via ''Pokedex Evaluation from Professor Juniper in Nuvema Town * TM54 False Swipe '- See 25 Pokemon * '''TM17 Protect '- See 60 Pokemon * 'TM10 Hidden Power '- See 115 Pokemon '''Obtained ''only ''in the post-game *'TM01 Hone Claws '- Cold Storage Interior, Gift from Zinzolin *'TM04 Calm Mind '- Relic Castle postgame area, Gift from Ryoku *'TM03 Psyshock '- Giant Chasm 'Crater Forest' *'TM08 Bulk Up '- Route 14, Gift from Giallo *'TM09 Venoshock '- Route 15 *'TM13 Ice Beam '- Giant Chasm 'Crater Forest' *'TM26 Earthquake '- Relic Castle postgame area *'TM29 Psychic '- Route 13 *'TM32 Double Team '- Route 18, Gift from Rood *'TM35 Flamethrower '- Abundant Shrine *'TM50 Overheat '- Route 11 *'TM53 Energy Ball '- Route 12 *'TM69 Rock Polish '- Chargestone Cave, Gift from Bronius *'TM71 Stone Edge '- Challenger's Cave *'TM75 Swords Dance '- Dreamyard postgame area, Gift from Gorm *'TM85 Dream Eater '- Dreamyard Basement *'TM89 U-turn '- Route 13 *'TM92 Trick Room '- Abundant Shrine Impossible to obtain * 'TM95 Snarl '- Originally it was supposed to be obtained as a gift in Castelia City with the use of the special 'Lock Capsule' item, that was never publically distributed Category:TM Lists